


Night Changes

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [8]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Baby Jim, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Dwight, Oblivious Jim, Slow Burn, first day of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: The story of how Jim and Dwight first met as kids.The actual romance between them does not come until much later, since I am literally beginning from Jim as a baby and Dwight as a ten year old.
Relationships: Jim Halpert & Dwight Schrute, Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 26
Kudos: 61





	1. The Day Dwight Met Baby Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone please go check out SoftIceCream, literally some of the best writing and ideas I have ever read. They wrote an amazing story about Jim and Dwight growing up and it is wonderful!! 
> 
> Here is the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804577
> 
> Please read it. It is so amazing.
> 
> So on the show Jim and Dwight have a ten year different between them, which is why Dwight starts as a 10 year old in this fic.  
> I will be making this multiple chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated!

Dwight was ten when he met James Halpert. His mom Hedda, who was close friends with Betsy Halpert, insisted that it would be good for Dwight to meet kids his age, that weren't just his siblings and cousins.

Dwight protested. He didn't really want to meet new people, especially some dumb baby. He was content with his life on a farm, and so was most of his family, yet his mother persisted and he was dragged to the Halpert's house.

"Dwight straighten your collar" Hedda scolded at the doorsteps of her friends house, reaching over to fix Dwight's shirt. He frowned and tried to get away, squealing as her ticklish hands touched his neck. "Quit fussing" she said, forcing him to stand still. Dwight did as he was told, a deadpan expression on his face, as he tried to not fidget too much.

His mother scolded him once more before ringing the doorbell. "Oh Hedda, I'm so glad you came, come on in" Betsy greeted, smiling at her friend. "You must be Dwight, you are so handsome" Betsy looked down at Dwight smiling at him. Dwight nodded, "yes I am Dwight K. Schrute" he told her, formally reaching his hand out to shake hers. Betsy looked surprised, but shook his hand anyway, leading them to where the new baby was.

Dwight had seen enough of babies with his two younger siblings Jeb and Fannie. Jim or James as his real name is, was as unimpressive as any baby he had seen. He was asleep, wasting time and life. He would let out little whistles from his mouth as he slept, and was drooling all over his onesie. Disgusting.

Betsy mistook Dwight's staring at Jim as him wanting to hold the baby, so she took Jim out of his playpen and gave Dwight an encouraging smile. "Just wash your hands and then you can hold him" Betsy said, cradling her baby. Dwight grimaced and started to protest, but a stern look from his mother forced him to head to the washroom and wash his hands miserably.

When he returned Jim was fussing, his little face scrunched up and his hands in the air, making tiny fist. Dwight looked up at the ceiling in annoyance. The last thing he wanted to hear was the wailing of this baby. Betsy looked up at Dwight apologetically, "here honey, he should be fine, but if he gets to fussy I'll take him back" she said to Dwight.

Dwight nodded, figuring he would just hold the baby and get it over with as soon as possible. He took Jim gently into his hands, immediately cradling Jim's head and making sure it was secure in his arms. Jim looked up at Dwight, curious to the change of who was holding him. After recovering to the new change, he started to look like he wanted to cry. Dwight rolled his eyes, shifting Jim in his arms and making soothing noises at him.

Jim instantly started to calm down, taking his tiny fingers and wrapping them around one of Dwight's. Dwight startled when he felt the small fist wrap around his fingers. He really didn't like babies, even when they were his own siblings and this was no different, but he had to admit whenever a baby would hold onto his fingers, that was the cutest thing ever.

Dwight continued to hold Jim, swaying him slightly in his arms. Jim slowly started to settle back into sleep, his tiny eyes shutting close. Betsy and his mother talked during this time, Betsy shocked by how good Dwight was with her son. Hedda smiled proudly, the Schrute family values had taught her son well.


	2. Spring Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is now 10 and Dwight is 20.

"Oh Dwight, It's so good to see you! How's school going?" Betsy asked, smiling at Dwight as she welcomed him into her house. Dwight updated her on his life in college, speaking excitedly about his classes. 

"Dwight" was the only thing Dwight heard, before a body ran into him. Jim wrapped his lanky arms around Dwight, snuggling his head into Dwight's stomach. "Jim" Dwight said, ruffling Jim's hair. "Look how tall you've gotten since Christmas" Dwight noted, pulling back to look at him. 

"I'm going to be taller than you" Jim declared, grinning at Dwight. Dwight put Jim into a friendly headlock, causing Jim to squeal and try to get away. "Stoppp" Jim pleaded, his stomach starting to hurt from his laughing. "Not until you take it back" Dwight said, starting to tickle Jim. "Oh god" Jim said in-between laughs, squealing and trying to push back.

"Boys" Jim's mom said, "time for dinner. Go wash up" she told the two. Dwight let Jim go, nodding at her sheepishly. Jim smirked at Dwight, leading the way to the bathroom. When Jim's mom had left, Dwight tickled Jim again, causing him to yelp. The two chuckled, shoving each other to try and be the first to wash their hands. 

Jim's dad greeted Dwight, asking him the same question as his wife did about how college was going. Dwight told him, Jim looking at Dwight eagerly, absorbing everything that Dwight was saying. 

Since Dwight had first met Jim ten years ago, he had become the designated babysitter for Jim. He was the only one besides Jim's parents and siblings who Jim would stay calm with. They had a huge age difference between them, but Dwight still took care of Jim and became friends with him, letting him do things that maybe a child shouldn't do, like hiding in the trees at just 5 years old. 

Dwight grew to actually care for the child and be affectionate with him. Jim was the only one who would get consistent hugs from Dwight or pats on the shoulder, which above all indicated he was proud of someone. 

Jim had a hero worship for Dwight. He would do anything that Dwight asked him to do, he would follow him around, and copy the things Dwight did. Dwight would think that he would get annoyed for having a shadow following him around constantly, but he didn't. Jim was smart and clever, even for his age and he gave Dwight company and could even make Dwight laugh.

Summer nights and winter days all were spent together as they grew up. It didn't matter that as Dwight got older, with more responsibilities he had to see Jim less. Whenever they would meet, it would be like no time had passed. Jim would jump onto Dwight, give him a bone crushing hug, and then grab him and take him outside, his room, wherever and start talking animatedly to him, his eyes wide in excitement.

Dwight's heart seized up in happiness, when he looked over at Jim, who was telling him about his friends and classes. Betsy proudly told him that Jim had gotten an A+ on his math test. "Hey good job" Dwight said, high-fiving Jim from across the table. Jim grinned back at him, happy that Dwight was so proud of him. 

The Halpert's and Dwight ate their food, Pete and Tom making constant jokes and disrupting the dinner and causing Betsy to lose her mind when Jim also joined in on the practical jokes. 

Dwight and Jim walked out of the house after dinner, the two walking side by side, Jim resting his body against Dwight's periodically. The two sat down on the grass in the backyard, listening to the crickets chirping and seeing the last of the light start to go away. 

Jim shivered in his short sleeves. He brung his knees up to his chest, cuddling into himself to get a little warm. Dwight looked over when he heard Jim rustling. "Hey you cold?" Dwight asked, moving to take off his sweatshirt. Jim tried to protest, but Dwight had already laid his sweatshirt over Jim's tiny shoulders. 

Jim smiled at him, leaning his head so that it lay in the crook between Dwight's shoulder. Dwight put his arm around Jim, pulling him closer and holding him tight. The two enjoyed seeing the stars, hearing the cars drive by in the spring night. Dwight enjoyed the peace of not worrying about any assignments due or the worries of what he would do after college. For now, he was with his childhood friend, listening to the crickets chirp and Jim's warm head cuddled into his arms.


	3. First Day of Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's first day of work.
> 
> Jim is anywhere around 21-23 in this and Dwight is anywhere between 31-33 in this, so Jim is a legal adult.

"Are you excited for your first day?" Dwight asked, sitting on Jim's bed and watching Jim tying his tie. "Yeah, actually I am" Jim replied, smiling at Dwight through the mirror he was looking at. Dwight smiled back, drumming his fingers on the edge of the bed. 

"Jim and Dwight come down" Betsy called. Jim looked at his reflection one more time, before turning towards Dwight and waiting for him to get up. Dwight got up from the bed, grabbing his suit jacket from the bed and walking out with Jim.

The two got caught in the doorway, when both tried to go through the door. Dwight sighed and Jim chuckled, "you're not going to try and shove me to get through the door first?" Jim asked, looking at Dwight. "I'm too nervous to fight with you" Dwight responded, looking up at Jim. "It's my first day, not yours" Jim replied, bumping his shoulder gently against Dwight's. Dwight laughed and looked down. "I know that, I'm nervous for you" Dwight said. 

Jim laughed again and smiled, turning his body to fully face Dwight's. "You don't think I'll make a good impression?" Jim asked, getting close to Dwight's face. Dwight looked up at Jim and twisted his mouth, "you are messy, pull too many pranks, and don't always work hard. So maybe" he replied, trying to hide his smirk. "Oh wow Dwight, brutally honest as always" Jim said, clutching his heart. Dwight rolled his eyes, pushing Jim gently. Jim looked up and smiled at him, putting his hand on the small of Dwight's back and leading him out of the room. Dwight turned around and smiled at Jim, before turning around and making his way down the stairs.

Jim smiled to himself as he caught up with Dwight, crashing into him when he stopped at the end of the staircase. "Dwight" he yelped. Dwight turned around and looked up at Jim, "sorry" he said, not looking apologetic at all. Jim hid his smirk and reached over to start tickling Dwight. 

"Jim" Dwight yelped, trying to get out of Jim's reach. "Dwight" Jim replied, smirking fully as he pushed Dwight against the wall and continued his barrage of tickles. "Stop" Dwight pleaded, out of breath. Jim continued, before he heard a cough to the side of him. 

Jim separated from Dwight, a sheepish expression on his face. "Mom" he said, his voice sounding embarrassed. Dwight was still against the wall, his face slightly pink and his shirt a little crinkled. Jim's mom looked between them, before telling them breakfast was ready, pursing her lips to hide her smirk. "Thanks Mrs. Halpert" Dwight said, moving so that he was now shoulder to shoulder with Jim. 

Betsy nodded, before making her way into the kitchen. Jim let out an awkward chuckle, pushing his hair back and rubbing the back of his neck. Dwight laughed too, bumping his shoulder with Jim's. "Let's go and eat, we have to get to work early" Dwight said, grabbing Jim by the forearm and dragging him to the kitchen. 

Jim let himself be led to the kitchen. The two quickly ate, and soon enough it was 8:40 and Dwight was pulling him out of his chair and telling him to get his jacket on. "Don't leave yet. I need to take a picture" Betsy said, dragging Jim to stand next to Dwight. The two smiled at the camera, Jim turned his head to look at Dwight when he felt Dwight tap him on his back. Jim smiled at Dwight as he looked at him, Betsy capturing the moment on camera. 

"Make them do a prom pose" Larissa, unhelpfully told her mom, as she looked at her brother about to leave for the first day of work for his first job since graduating from college. Jim stuck his tongue out at her, his mom giving him a disappointed look when she saw this. 

Dwight continued to be antsy, shooting Jim a look that it was time to leave. "Alright I think my tie is straight as it can be" Jim told his mom who was fussing over him. Dwight and Jim bid his family goodbye, making their way into Dwight's red car. 

"You ready to go in?" Dwight asked, taking a deep breath. "Yeah I am" Jim told Dwight, looking over at him. Dwight nodded, still clutching his steering wheel. "Hey I'll be fine Dwight. And I'm working with you, nothing can go wrong" Jim reassured Dwight, chuckling at the fact he was comforting Dwight on his first day of work.

Dwight nodded and patted Jim's hand. "Let's go then" Dwight said, getting out of the car. Jim took a deep breath, before opening his car door and getting out as well. 

The two entered the building that Jim had only been in once for his interview. He had seen the outside plenty of times when he had to pick Dwight or would surprise Dwight for lunch, but he had never been this nervous to see the building. He sighed, thanking Dwight for opening the door for him. 

A curly haired receptionist looked up and greeted them, but was interrupted when Michael ran out of his office. "Jim Halpert" he yelled, alerting the office immediately of the new member of their office. "Welcome, welcome" Michael said, "thank you" Jim replied, reaching forward to shake Michael's hand. 

"I see you have met Dwight and our lovely Pamela" Michael said, pointing at the receptionist. She smiled at him, looking back up at Michael to see what he was going to do or say next. "I actually have known Dwight since I was a baby" Jim said chuckling, hanging his coat up. "Oh you poor thing" Michael said, wincing when he heard that Jim had known Dwight for his whole life. "What? no" Jim started to say, but was cut off by Michael who had grabbed him and was taking him around the office. 

Dwight stayed back, reading the ticket that Pam had given him, trying to not be disappointed about what Michael said. Pam gave Dwight a small smile, which he returned, making his way to his desk. "You can sit here, next to Dwight" Michael said. "That would be great" Jim said, smiling at Dwight as he sat down and started to settle in. 

Dwight smiled back at him, before starting his own work. He was happy that Michael seemed to be liking Jim a lot, maybe even more then him, he thought bitterly. But he tried to not let his thoughts get too bitter. Jim had always been charming, instantly gaining the trust of people and making them love him, so it was no surprise Michael had taken a liking to him. 

He was happy for Jim, he really was and he had his best friend next to him and a great sales job as the top sales person, so he was happy.


	4. Angela

"So what do you think about Angela?" Dwight asked one day after work, laying back on a picnic blanket in the Halpert's backyard. Jim's body tensed for a second, before he turned over to face Dwight. "She's okay. Kind of mean" Jim admitted, laying his head in his hand. Dwight remained on his back, frowning slightly. "Why?" Jim asked, looking at Dwight.

"I don't know, I was thinking of asking her out" Dwight mumbled, still not looking Jim. Jim's face fell when he heard that Dwight wanted to ask Angela out. He moved from his side and returned back to laying down. "Oh" he heard himself say. He looked up at the sky, the sun was starting to set and streaks of orange and blue filled the sky. 

Dwight finally turned to look at Jim, "do you think we'd be a good fit?" Dwight asked, his eyebrows creased. Jim took a deep breath, "maybe" Jim said, tapping his fingers on his stomach. "I won't ask her out if you don't like her" Dwight said. Jim turned his head to look at Dwight, a small smile on his face. "Dwight you never have to do that for me" he said, "you guys would be cute" Jim finished, trying to ignore how his heart was clenching painfully in his chest. 

Dwight smiled at him. He reached his arm towards Jim, resting his hand across Jim's chest. Jim took his left hand and patted Dwight's hand, smiling back at him. Dwight lay back down, removing his arm from Jim's body, but he placed his left arm down close to Jim's. 

Jim closed his eyes again, trying to concentrate on slowing his heart rate down. The last of the color started to go away from the sky, a blue hue was left. "We should probably go inside" Dwight said, non committal. "Mhm" Jim said, also not moving. The two continued to lay down, enjoying the night and it's calming sounds. 

"Come on" Dwight said, pushing at Jim's shoulder, "lets go." Jim grunted, sprawling himself on the now empty blanket. "Jimmm" Dwight said, yanking Jim by the hand. "Nooo" Jim protested, planting himself forcefully on the ground. "Jim" Dwight said again, looking at Jim sternly. "Dwight" Jim replied, smirking at his best friend. "Get up, idiot" Dwight said, now taking both of his hands to yank Jim up. Jim let out a surprised grunt when he was pulled up straight into Dwight. Dwight grabbed onto Jim's forearms to balance himself, the taller and skinnier man had fallen straight into him when he was pulled up, and knocked some of the air out of both of them. 

"Sorry Dwight" Jim said, taking his hands to place on Dwight's back. "Don't worry about it" Dwight said, looking up at Jim. Jim looked down and smiled at him. "Lets go" he said, grabbing Dwight by the hand and taking him inside. Dwight trailed slightly behind Jim, letting himself be pulled by Jim. It reminded him of when Jim was younger and would drag him around like this, pure excitement radiating from him. 

"You good" Jim asked, looking back to smile at Dwight. "Yeah" Dwight nodded, smiling at Jim. He walked a little faster so that he would be side by side to Jim. Jim bumped his shoulder against Dwight's as they entered the house, squeezing into the door at the same time. They both shoved each other, yanking at one another to try and get into the door first. "Jim" Dwight huffed, "let me go." "Nope" Jim said, popping the p, wrapping his arms around Dwight from the back. The two's laughs erupted into the night, the two starting to sweat at their physical efforts, their stomachs hurting from laughing so much. 

. . . . . . 

"I did it" Dwight said, sitting down at his desk and looking at Jim. Jim looked up and gave a small smile, "th-" Jim started, his voice cracking. He gave a cough and started over, "that's great Dwight!" he said, forcing himself to smile a bright smile. Dwight smiled back at him, a content smile on his face, before he turned his chair back to face his computer. Jim took a huge breath of air, before pushing himself out of his chair and walking towards Pam's desk. 

"Hey Pam" Jim said, smiling at her as he popped a jelly bean into his mouth. "Hey Jim" Pam replied smiling up at him. "I have a great idea to prank Michael" Jim told her, a conspiratorial look on his face. "I just have so much work to do" Pam said, "haha I'm just kidding. Yes! What do you have in mind?" Pam asked, an excited look on her face. Jim laughed at her and smiled again, before telling her what his plans were. 

He needed to do a prank to get his mind off Dwight. Of course he was happy that Dwight had asked Angela out, why wouldn't he be? I mean sure he was used to Dwight always being single, with the infrequent girlfriend here and there, which thus left them to always have time together. But having a girlfriend could be good for Dwight and they probably would still get to hang out as much, still have sleepovers at each other houses, getting dinner together etc... 

He was fine, he told himself , he was. He gave Pam a thumbs up, signaling it was time to start the prank. 

The rest of the day was spent mediocrely. Michael doted over the office, overly excited after the prank Jim pulled on him. Jim realized that maybe Michael wasn't the best person to prank. It just made him distract everyone from their work even more, but anyways it was the end of the day and now Jim had to drive with Dwight over to Dwight's farm and help him get ready for his date. Great.


	5. Just Friends

This time it was Jim who sat on the edge of the bed, watching Dwight as he got ready and fretted over his looks. He had changed just about 100 times and kept combing his hair. "Dwight, you look good. Angela's going to be happy with you no matter what you look like" Jim told Dwight, a sincere look on his face.

Dwight looked at Jim and smiled. "Thanks. I don't know why I'm so nervous" Dwight told him, sitting next to Jim on his bed. "You like her that's why" Jim replied, his stomach doing a weird twist when he said this. Dwight nodded and gave a small smile, "you're the best Jim, thank you" he said, reaching forward to gently hold Jim's hand. 

Jim smiled back, but his emotions were contorted in pain, but he had to hold it in. He couldn't let Dwight know that he didn't like the thought of Dwight and Angela going out. 

Jim lay in bed, waiting for Dwight to return from his date. He looked over to the clock it was well past 11 and Dwight still hadn't returned. "Maybe I'll go home" Jim thought, realizing that if Dwight was out for so long he probably wanted to bring Angela home. He was going to leave, but then he decided he'd wait for a few more minutes. 

He turned on the tv, the noises calming his jumbled thoughts, but the next thing he knew his eyes were starting to droop and he was asleep in Dwight's bed. "Jim" Dwight whispered, peeking into his room to see the tv on and Jim laying in his bed, the covers up to his midriff. 

Dwight smiled to himself, before letting himself in and shutting the door gently behind him. He quickly took off his nice clothes and put on his pajamas. He tip toed to his side of the bed and got into the covers. Him and Jim had both slept in the same bed before, quite often since they always fell asleep while talking or watching tv, so it wasn't weird for him to do so. 

He looked over at Jim once more, gently touching his shoulder, before laying back down and shutting his eyes. 

Jim woke up around 2 AM, Dwight's arms were wrapped around him and his warm breath was fanning against his back. He slowly turned around, doing his best to not hurt Dwight or wake him up. Jim looked at Dwight's sleeping figure. His face was relaxed and his hair was ruffled from sleep. Jim smiled as he looked at Dwight, he reached up to trace his fingers through Dwight's hair, matting some of the strands that were sticking out. 

Dwight moaned out in his sleep, leaning his head closer towards Jim's hand. Jim froze, hoping he hadn't woken Dwight up, but the other man appeared to still be asleep. 

Jim woke again at 5 AM, the chirping of the birds loud in the crisp morning air. He turned his head to the side, to see that Dwight was awake. Dwight turned around to look at Jim, smiling at him as he rubbed his tired eyes. 

"Morning Jim" Dwight said, "morning" Jim replied, his voice slightly raspy from sleep. "How was your date?" Jim asked suddenly, remembering that the night before Dwight had been out. "It, it was good" Dwight said, not giving away too many details about the night. Jim frowned, Dwight always told him everything, why wasn't he telling him how his date was? 

"Dwight" Jim said, drawing out his name. "Just good?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. Dwight looked down, preferring to look at Jim's shirt rather then his face. "Can we talk about it later?" Dwight asked, finally looking up to meet Jim's eyes. Jim frowned again, but nodded. "Yeah, of course" Jim said, reaching over to hold Dwight's hand. Dwight smiled when he saw their hands intertwined. 

The two spent their weekend enjoying the weather. Dwight caught up on farm work and Jim watched him, sipping on the lemonade Dwight had made for them. Dwight scolded him for holding one of the tools incorrectly. "Jim you're going to get hurt" Dwight said, exasperated at Jim's childish tactics while holding a very dangerous farming tool. "I'm not a baby Dwight. I'll be fine" Jim said, laughing at Dwight's concerned look.  
Dwight gave him a disbelievingly look, "not a baby my ass" he said. "What was that Dwight?" Jim said, smirking at his best friend. "You're a big baby Jim" Dwight retaliated. "Oh you're going to regret saying that" Jim said, dropping the tool and running toward Dwight. "What are you- No Jim! Stop, stop" Dwight said, trying to scramble out of Jim's tight hold as he tickled anywhere he could reach. "Not until you say sorry for calling me a baby" Jim said, chuckling at Dwight's squeals.

"Never" Dwight said, determinedly, his sides aching from laughing and fighting to get away from Jim's hands. The tickling went on for what felt like hours, before Dwight and Jim stood still looking at each other. 

Jim gave a small smile, looking down at Dwight. His eyes accidentally went down to look at Dwight's lips and then back up. He hoped that Dwight hadn't seen, but he had. Dwight looked back at Jim, unsure about what to do. Jim's lips were slightly parted as he looked at Dwight, holding him closely. 

"Jim" Dwight whispered, looking at his best friend with a confused expression on his face. Jim froze and looked at him hopelessly. He wanted to speak, to say anything, but he couldn't. Instead he did something that probably wasn't the best idea. He bent down and kissed Dwight. 

Dwight didn't know what to do. He couldn't move, couldn't decide what his true feelings were in the moment. "Jim" Dwight finally said, pushing himself away from Jim. 

Jim looked at Dwight, a dejected expression on his face. Dwight looked back at Jim sadly, "Jim why did you kiss me?" Dwight asked, a confused expression on his face. Jim looked at Dwight hopeless. "I like you and I don't know when it happened and I know we're best friends and I probably ruined this, but I had to let you know once how I felt" Jim said, wiping some tears out of his eyes. 

Dwight looked at Jim with wide eyes, absolutely surprised about Jim's revelation and still in shock from the kiss. "Jim, I- you know I love you, you're my best friend and I couldn't ask for a better best friend" Dwight started to say, trying to find the best words to express how he feels. Jim shook his head, "you don't need to say all that" Jim said, his face contorted in pain. Dwight reached out to touch Jim's arm, "Jim you know I love you." "But like a friend" Jim said, pursing his lips, "that's fine" Jim said with a nod, "I'm okay with that" he said, trying to convince both him and Dwight of that. 

Dwight looked at Jim hopelessly. Frankly he didn't know how he felt and he hated that he was hurting Jim, but he also didn't want to give false hope to him. "Jim" he tried to say again, but Jim was backing away. "I'll see you at work Dwight" Jim said, waving at him over his shoulder and walking to the house to retrieve his phone and keys. 

Dwight stood still, stuck in his position, just watching Jim leave.


	6. I Really Like You

"How come Dwight hasn't been around?" Jim's mom asked one day while setting the table. Jim's fork clattered against his plate, as he looked up to see his mom looking at him with concern and his sister looking at him curiously. "Um, he's been busy with the farm and his girlfriend" Jim fibbed, trying to avoid the conversation about how Dwight was probably never going to come to their house again because he was a big idiot who couldn't keep his mouth shut or away from Dwight's mouth either. 

"Oh" Betsy said disappointed, returning to her food. Larissa looked at Jim curiously, not believing her brothers excuse, but not wanting to embarrass him in front of their parents she continued to eat her food. 

Jim took a breath of relief when Larissa changed the topic and talked about something crazy one of her friends did. His sense of relief didn't last long when he was cornered by her as he wiped down the dishes with a dry towel. "Jim" Larissa said, a serious expression on her face. "Larissa" Jim replied, raising his eyebrows as he looked at her. 

"Why aren't you telling the truth about Dwight?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Jim asked, aiming for a nonchalant tone. Larissa rolled her eyes, "Jim I know when you're lying and I definitely know when you are trying to avoid answering questions" she said, poking him on the shoulder. "Ow, jeez okay fine I'm lying. Happy?" Jim asked, setting the plate down and moving quickly to try and make a run for it. 

"Jim" Larissa said sternly. Jim sighed, seeing that escaping his sisters question was not in the books for him. "I told him I loved him" he said, pausing to look at his sisters face. "So? You guys have been friends since you were literally born and you've said it before" she said, puzzled as to why this was the reason Dwight hadn't been coming over. 

Jim sighed, "it's not just that. I kissed him and he didn't kiss back. He said we'd always be best friends, but that's all he wants" Jim said, leaning his back on the counter. Larissa looked at Jim sympathetically, "I'm so sorry Jim" she said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled. "It's fine, I'll get over it" he said, repeating the mantra he had been telling himself since this all happened. 

. . . . . . . .

Today was the first day that Jim would be returning to work since he had kissed Dwight and fled Schrute Farms. He knew it was childish to avoid his problem and take off work, but he really couldn't bear to deal with not having Dwight even be his friend. 

Avoiding his problem only lasted so long and he was again forced to get ready for work. His heart was racing and he felt jittery since last night, but he just had to get over this. He walked into work, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Pam ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Jim! I'm so glad you're back, it's been so boring without you here" she told him. Jim genuinely smiled at her and chuckled, "I'm sorry I left you all alone, I won't do it again" Jim told her. Pam nodded and smiled at him once more. "Good, I don't think I can deal with you being gone again" she told him smiling, squeezing his hand gently.

Jim squeezed back and smiled at her. They talked for a bit more until the phone rang and Pam had to go answer it. "I'll be back don't worry" he told her grinning, before making his way to his desk. He was surprised to see that Dwight wasn't at his desk. When he walked in, with his heart thumping and hands sweating he had expected Dwight to be at his desk but he wasn't. While he talked with Pam in the corner of his eye he waited for Dwight to return, but he hand't. 

By 10:30 it became apparent that Dwight wasn't showing up to work, but there was no way he could have known that Jim was returning today so why was he not here? Jim knew that Dwight was a stickler for showing up to work regardless of whether he was sick or had something better going on to go to. Jim remembers all the times he would beg Dwight to stay home and recover from an illness or ask him to skip work to go hang out, but Dwight would refuse. 

Jim smiled to himself when he thought of the time he had asked Dwight to take a day off and go hiking on a nice spring day, but Dwight had apologized to him and told him no. He remembered Dwight making it up to him by setting up a picnic dinner on Schrute farms, the two watching the sun set as they ate and talked, enjoying the night. Jim's heart clenched, he missed Dwight and he shouldn't have kissed him. He should've just enjoyed all his time with Dwight and just gotten over his stupid crush he had been sporting on Dwight since he was probably a teenager.

"No Dwight?" Michael asked, making his way out of the office. Jim shook his head and pursed his lips. Michael frowned, but then smiled at Jim. "Good to see you though Jim" Michael said, patting Jim on the shoulder. Jim smiled and nodded, glumly returning to his work. 

Jim swung his bag over his shoulder, smiling at Pam as they walked out of the building. "How was your day?" Pam asked, pausing in front of her car. "It was okay, how about you?" Jim asked. Pam nodded and shrugged, "same old. Boring without Dwight around, surprisingly" Pam said. Jim nodded and gave a slight smile, "yeah, I know." Pam looked at Jim curiously, "is everything okay?" she asked, a concerned look on her face. Jim nodded, "yeah. I'm fine" he said, Pam looked at him skeptically, but decided she'd only interfere if the sadness in his eyes didn't go away. "Alright. I'm here if you need me" she said, reaching up to hold his arm. "I know, thank you" Jim said, taking his hand and covering it over Pam's. Pam smiled up at him, "I better go" she told him. Jim nodded, "night Beezly, see you tomorrow" he said, smiling and waving goodbye to her. 

Jim slowly drove back home, enjoying the picturesque view of the sun setting. He wanted to enjoy the drive before he was stuck sitting at home with his mom probably asking if Dwight would be coming over tonight and his sister looking at him pityingly. 

He pulled into his driveway, shutting his car off and slowly reaching over for his bag. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as he walked up to the front door and was suddenly face to face with Dwight. 

Jim yelped and jumped back, his eyes wide and his fingers clutching his bag. Jim was speechless, he couldn't believe Dwight was here, at his house, looking at him. 

"Hey Jim" Dwight said, shifting his feet as he looked at his friend. "Hey Dwight" Jim said breathlessly. Dwight gave a small smile, unsure where to start. "Pam missed you a lot today" Jim said, unable to handle the awkward atmosphere they were in. Dwight gave a small smile, "just Pam?" he shyly asked, looking up at Jim. "Michael did too" Jim said, nodding.

Dwight looked at him, "anyone else?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Jim looked at Dwight hopelessly, pursing his lips as he looked at him. Dwight moved closer to Jim, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure this out, but Jim I like you too a lot. I always thought us being so close was just because we are best friends and have been for so long, but I think we've always liked each other more then friends and I know I am just realizing it. I want to be with you if you still are interested and I want to go back to having you as my best friend" Dwight said, a determined, but nervous look on his face. 

If this was a movie, Jim was sure fireworks would erupt in the background and Jim would probably pass out from the excitement of Dwight's confession. Jim looked at Dwight with wide eyes, a smile erupting on his face. "Of course I want you" Jim said, shocked that Dwight would even think that he wouldn't. "You're everything to me Dwight" Jim said, taking Dwight's face into his hands. "Yeah? I'm glad and you're everything to me as well Jim" Dwight said, grinning up at Jim and holding his hands. 

Jim smiled back at Dwight, "can I kiss you?" Jim asked. Dwight nodded and reached up to kiss Jim. Unlike last time, Dwight actually responded to the kiss. He held onto Jim and kissed him fiercely. He moaned at the feeling of Jim's lips against his. "I like you so much" Jim said again, Dwight smiled against Jim's lips, "I like you too." Jim grinned at him and cradled the back of Dwight's head and pecked him on the lips again. Dwight's eyes fluttered close again, as Jim deepened the kiss and held him so gently. 

Jim abruptly stopped and pulled back. "Why did you not come to work?" Jim asked. "Larissa told me you were coming and I was still figuring things out" Dwight said sheepishly. Jim chuckled, "I can't believe you skipped work because of me and I wasn't even there to enjoy it with you" he said. Dwight smiled up at him, "I'll take time off with you whenever you ask." Jim felt his heart melt, "that's the sweetest thing anyone could ever say to me" Jim said, fake crying as he looked at Dwight. "You're such a child" Dwight said laughing. Jim cheekily smiled at him, "don't make me tickle you" Jim warned. Dwight rolled his eyes and huffed, "I'm older then you I should be the one tickling you." Jim grinned at him, "I can think of other things you can do with me" he said cheekily. Dwight rolled his eyes, "is that the best you have?" he asked, raising his brows. Jim nodded, "yes, unfortunately." "Yes, unfortunate for me" Dwight said, wrapping his arms around Jim and kissing him. "I really like you" Jim said, smiling at him. "I really like you too" Dwight replied, kissing Jim and smiling brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!


End file.
